Toe-Bus-Cuss?
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: A Sixth Year class of students leave their beloved Ireland behind for the traditional trip abroad. Some stay in B&Bs... Others stay with locals. This year, they're going to California, and when a crazy Irish teacher sees two interesting Hoodies, he gets an idea. This story follows a group of four Audience members and their adventures in Los Angeles. Starbucks and YouTube galore!


**Helloo! Firstly- I'm not abandoning my PortalFic (Of Rubber Ducks and Soap) just taking a little break! Secondly: My first Tobuscus fanfic- It's in an AU (Alternate Universe) where Toby is really, really young. As in, nineteen-year-old-Toby young. Oh good God, how will we survive?! Oh, and my school isn't really this cool, but Mr. O' D. does exist. And does in fact teach me Irish.**

* * *

I walked into class, and crossed the room to my assigned seat. My two best friends followed me and sat down beside me, and at first, I shot them an alarmed glance. Our Irish teacher, Mr. O' Domhnaill, was quite serious when it came to certain things, and wasn't above slamming books down on his table to get quiet. He didn't need to do this often, because mostly his insanity scared the class into shocked, awed, respect.  
Today, however, everyone sat down beside their friends and chatted quietly, waiting for the crazy teacher's appearance. Horror flickered through me as I thought of what he would do if he walked in on us sitting where we liked. For one terror-stricken moment, my heart thudded dully, then realisation hit me in the face like a fish.  
_Of course!_ I thought. _Tomorrow, we're leaving for California with the rest of our class!  
_It was a tradition in our school that every Sixth Year class would leave Europe for about four months. Naturally, some teachers had to come, and Mr. O' Domhnaill was among them. He'd want to teach us everything he could about 'American words' and how to amaze people with our Irish. Namely spouting out random words to teach people some of the amazing language.

Finally, the spikey-haired teacher appeared, serious-faced, and paused mid-stride through the doorframe. He stared around at us, and slowly a grin crept over his young-ish face.  
"You excited for America?" He asked the class as a whole, and he was bombarded with whoops of joy, and a few questions. "Ahh, it'll be great craic, **(fun)** so it will. I'm telling you."  
He made his way over to his desk and picked up a white-board marker. He turned towards the board, hand poised to write something up, when he spun around and pointed the marker straight at me.  
"Breen, what's the Irish for 'America'? Cen Gaeilge ar 'America'?"  
My eyes widened in surprise and I was shocked into confusion.  
"M-Meirecea?" I stammered.  
"You don't sound very sure." He grinned evilly, but turned to write it up on the board. He spun 'round again and stared at my blue hoodie. A frown crossed his face. "What's this Toe-Bus-Cuss then, a new brand? Or band? Or what?"  
"Uh, no, sir. He's a famous YouTuber- er, person who makes YouTube videos. Toby Turner, sir." I'd almost forgotten I'd worn my Toby zip-up. It was a non-Uniform day for us, since we were leaving the next day.  
He made an interested sort of 'huh' noise, paused for a moment, then turned back to the board to write up a few phrases we could use when in California.

Half of the class was staying in San Jose, the other half in Los Angeles. It was all organised rather oddly, another trait of my school. Some of the older students (those eighteen and up) were going to stay with some locals, (who'd had to go through serious tests and security measures until the school was satisfied they were safe) and the others had to stay in B&Bs.  
Luckily, I had just turned eighteen, and so had my friends, so we were staying with some unknown local. At least two students to one home. My friend Aisling and I were going to the same house while my other friend Aine and one of the many Conors in our friend-group-thing were going to another. We still had no idea who would be housing us.

* * *

I was clutching at the arm of my seat, staring out the window at the approaching runway. I turned around in my seat and peered through one of the cracks behind me at Aine and Aisling. They were lucky they got to sit next to each other. Though, I wasn't complaining. I was sitting next to the other one of the many Conors, and the next seat over was the only other 'K' in our group, Killian.  
Way back when, in Second Year, I'd once thought I'd had crushes on them. But time taught me I did just want to be friends, contrary to what every. Single. Other student. In the Year. Thought.  
No, my real crush sat one seat in front of me. In fact, I wasn't even sure it was a crush anymore. It stopped being 'just a crush' after Second Year. This was the sixth year in a row. Pretty sure that constitutes a little more than a crush. Oh well.

"...And then a bloody Creeper blew up my flowers!" I cried, waving my arms in annoyance as I told the two lads about my latest Minecraft adventure, involving Endermen, sideways logs, a stray arrow in the Nether, and the destroying of a flower garden. They both just laughed as I sulked, but I soon joined in.  
"Yeah, well at least your whole house didn't just disappear while you were gone!" Conor exclaimed, then began telling us about how he had left his Plains home and returned four Minecraft days later to an empty patch of grass.  
"Did you leave the fireplace on?" Killian smirked, amusement glittering behind his glasses. Conor froze.  
"Uhh..."  
"Because you know that fire is more destructive in One-point-Four. Especially on Hard-mode."  
"Ummm..."  
"Don't tell me you made your fireplace out of wood!" I gasped. He'd been playing Minecraft longer than I had!  
"Um... maybe?"  
"Hah! Wow... such a pro." Sarcasm practically dripped off Killian's words.  
"LOL!" I used the txtspk ironically, more like a kind of joke-in-a-joke.  
"Heyy! I spent ages on that house!" Conor poked us both good-naturedly. We retaliated, and it soon became a full-blown poke-war.

* * *

I blinked.  
I blinked again.  
I took my glasses off and rubbed them clean, then put them back on.  
I blinked for the third time.  
"Oh..." I stated, staring out of my window.  
"My..." Aine's voice floated from the seat behind.  
"GOD!" Aisling cried, finishing the sentence. Aine and I shared a glance.  
"Don't you mean..." I began.  
"Mary, mother of GOD!" We both exclaimed, waving our arms crazily, causing odd stares from Conor, Killian and Sinead, the girl sitting beside Aisling. Soon, we were all crying from laughing so hard, even Sinead, who had no idea what the in-joke meant.  
The reason for our previous excitement was I'd seen American ground for the first time. The airport was approaching swiftly. Or, rather, we were approaching it.  
"Flames, Shadow, welcome to the United States of Epicosity." I grinned, calling Aine and Aisling their respective nicknames.  
"Paws?" Aisling poked my shoulder to get my attention. She smiled evilly, then whispered something. "Sirius!"  
"Hey, hey Ash? Remus." I replied. Soon, we were both red-faced with embarassment and laugh-sobbing silently.  
"You lot have too many nicknames!" Conor cried. "Who's who?"  
"Well. I'm Flames and Annie, and to Kathryn, I'm Twin; Aisling's Ash and Shadow. And Kathryn's Kat, Paws, and to me, Twin." Aine supplied.  
The two lads still looked confused.  
"I'm Kat, or Paws. Only Aine calls me Twin." I spoke up.  
"I'm Ash or Shadow. No special one yet. Sadface." Aisling explained.  
"And as I said, I'm Annie and Flames. Only Kat calls me Twin. Isn't that right, Twin?"  
"That's right, Twin." I smirked.

"Okay, follow me, group B!" Mr. O' Domhnaill signalled to Conor, Conor, Killian, Jonathan, Aine, Aisling, Sinead and I. He glanced mischeviously at me for a split second, but it was gone before I could fully recognise it.  
The eight of us had blue rubber wristbands with a black letter 'B' on them. It matched my blue Toby hoodie quite well. We were the older students going to Los Angeles. The class of twenty-nine separated into four groups. Group A, the under eighteens going to Los Angeles; group B, us; group C were the under eighteens going to San Jose, while group D were, you guessed it, the older students going to San Jose.  
We followed Mr. O' Domhnaill as he led us away after collecting our bags. The airport was crazy-busy, and I'd forgotten they had such tight security. Luckily, they just ran the dogs by us, and none of us were stopped. Not that we were hiding anything, just I doubted any of us would have the nerve to react calmly.

We were led out to a sort of open area where we were told to wait a little longer while Mr. O' Domhnaill alerted the people we'd be staying with by text. They all sent back the 'OK', and we were brought (eventually) outside to a large car that was bigger than normal, but still somehow smaller than a bus. It held all nine of us plus the driver perfectly fine. Aparently, we'd be dropped right to the front doors of our allocated homes. Finally, the crazy Irish teacher began reading out the list of who was to stay with who, starting with Aine and Conor.  
"You two will be staying with a Mr. Douglass. Conor, (the other Conor) and Jonathan? You'll be with a Mr. Dunne. No, not the maths teacher!" He grinned. "Killian, Sinead, you'll be going to Ms. Gaither's home. And Kathryn and Aisling? You'll be-" He stopped, and glanced up from his list. The sudden glint of mischief returned for a second, then was gone, as he folded the list back up and pulled out his phone.  
"We'll be with who, sir?" Ash asked cautiously.  
"Sir?" I repeated, anxiety killing me as I waited for the reply.  
"They took his name down wrong. I'm sure he'll tell you when you get there." That scary sparkle again.

At last, only Aine, Conor, Aisling and I were left. We pulled up in front of Mr. Douglass' house, and Ash let out a sqeal of surprise and jealousy.  
"Dack Jouglass... Dack Douglass... Jack Jouglass... You'll be staying with freaking JACKSFILMS?!" She stuttered. Hands pressed against the glass, she stared outside as Mr. Douglass- Jack- wandered towards the not-quite-bus.  
Mr. O' Domhnaill's eyebrows shot up, and for a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of disappointment in them as we said our jealous goodbyes to the people going to stay with THE Jack Douglass.  
I sighed in annoyance, thinking of how amazing it would be to be one of the first few people to see a YGS episode created.  
The not-bus rumbled onwards and as it drew down a suspiciously familiar street, my heart actually stopped.  
It was working fine; BA-BOOM. BA-BOOM. BA-BOOM. Then, BA-  
And I froze.  
Standing on the street, holding a miniature sign, in front of an all-too familiar apartment, was a young man. He was smiling broadly at the two girls he'd be feeding and sheltering for four months.  
I suddenly understood all my teacher's suspicious behaviours. The 'huh' in class. The evil grins. The whole idea of not telling us who we were staying with.  
Standing on the street in front of the steps...

...Was Toby 'TOBUSCUS' Joe Turner.

* * *

**OMG, I bet **_**no one**_** was expecting that! #sarcasm #iusehashtagsnow #hashtagsarecool  
Well, at least it'll get interesting after this. See you next time!  
Oh, and please feel free to check out Amy Choiseul (Aisling) and Aine Hathaway (Aine) on this site! They're both writing Lord of the Rings fanfics, and they're both talented writers! And Tobuscus fans. Hence the inclusion of them in this story... LOL!**


End file.
